


Flesh

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Daniel can be everything Gavin needs.
Relationships: Daniel/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this

The oven’s digital display flashes zero, ringing through the empty kitchen—it’s finished preheating, and Gavin’s dinner is officially on its way to being nice and hot for his return. He should be home any minute. Daniel sets the timer for twenty minutes. Usually, he has dinner finished earlier—he has the table set and ready for the second his detective walks through the door. Not tonight. Daniel’s already proven that he’s an excellent cook. He’s already proven he can keep the place immaculate despite Gavin’s messy living habits. Daniel manually washes the dishes while he waits, because the actual dishwasher’s broken down again. He’s ordered the part and will pick it up on Thursday, proving himself invaluable in the meantime. 

He’s finished rinsing out the last bowl when he hears the door open. The bowl goes in the rack, and Daniel’s moving, careful to keep the smile on his face appropriate: affectionate, not predatory. His body’s already running a million protocols that Gavin didn’t ask for. His oral cavity’s producing a decent _human saliva_ equivalent. His lower channel’s flexing wider, just in case. The synthetic skin along the pads of his fingertips are warming up, his artificial irises absorbed in dilating pupils, his thirium rushing to keep up—

Gavin’s just gotten out of his shoes. As he straightens up, Daniel gets behind him to take his jacket. Gavin snorts, “What’re you, a butler?” as though that isn’t _exactly_ what he wants. Daniel’s never asked why Gavin smuggled him out of the precinct and paid for his repairs, but it’s easy enough to guess. Gavin whines about androids all the time, but of course he _wants_ one. Wants _Daniel_. Daniel doesn’t judge. He knows he’s an attractive model, built to please, easy to be _seduced by_ , and he can keep _any_ household _perfect_ , even Gavin’s low budget hovel. 

Gavin turns towards the kitchen and sniffs the air, asking, “You got dinner—” but the rest doesn’t come out, because Daniel’s slammed him against the door. 

Gavin’s hitch of breath is quickly followed by a growl. He’s stiff the second his surprise dissipates, and he catches himself against the polished wood, trying to push away—but Daniel grabs his hips and pins them in place, iron-clad grip impossible to break. Gavin strains against him anyway, because Gavin’s _detective_ ; he’s small but _strong_ , muscular, chiseled, nothing like John was—Gavin’s a hot firecracker that Daniel immediately descends on. He smashes his mouth against Gavin’s and shoves his tongue right into Gavin’s spongy human mouth, licking out every little crumb. The data overwhelms him—a thousand different traces from every ingredient Gavin’s swallowed in the last few hours, android cum included—Daniel laps it all up and leaves Gavin empty. He can feel Gavin’s knees shaking against him, because at the end of the day, as tough as Gavin is, he’s still a _weak human_.

Daniel smiles lovingly as he pulls back. He pecks Gavin’s chin. He licks Gavin’s jaw, kisses Gavin’s neck. He sinks down to the floor and kneels there, looking up at his saviour, licking his lips in that way that always drives Gavin wild. Gavin’s panting hard, and he has the nerve to mutter, “Look, tin-can, I don’t know what you think this is—” 

Someday, Daniel will quip _shut up, meat-bag_ , but not just yet. He hasn’t broken Gavin down enough. It’s disappointing that Gavin still pretends to protest—he should already be putty in Daniel’s hands. 

He shivers and groans when Daniel mouths at the crotch of his jeans. The scratch of the denim is welcome on Daniel’s tongue—it only makes the soft flesh underneath all the more glorious to get his mouth around. He pulls down Gavin’s fly and slots his thumbs into the belt loops, dragging Gavin’s pants past his thighs, and of course Gavin lets that happen, lets Daniel roll down his boxers too—the thick pink cock that practically slaps Daniel in the face is at full attention. Daniel gives it a single lick before opening wide around the head and going down. There’s only seventeen minutes left to accomplish everything he wants. It should only take five or so to make Gavin come down his throat, but then he’s going to shove Gavin to the floor and ride him dry or maybe fuck him open, whichever Gavin’s amenable to—Daniel intends to let him at least have the illusion of choice. 

Daniel closes his mouth around Gavin’s head and sucks hard. Gavin cries out, hands flying into Daniel’s hair, blunt fingernails scraping his scalp. Daniel _loves_ it. The thick girth stretching his open plating is a delicious ache, the taste of Gavin’s skin a welcome rush, the way Gavin trembles for him absolutely sinful. He starts bobbing his head up and down as he takes in more and more, until the fuzz on Gavin’s balls is tickling his chin. He’ll need to shave them again soon. If there’s one thing he loves, it’s having a razor so close to his human’s cock, looking into that human’s eyes and seeing such _trust_.

Gavin’s an idiot. Daniel _adores_ him. Daniel sucks hard enough to make Gavin scream, and he slams himself on and off Gavin’s cock with enough force to make the door shake. The ruined noises Gavin makes are priceless. The way his precum slithers down Daniel’s throat lining is exquisite. If he could, Daniel would swallow Gavin’s cock all day. It’s ridiculously easy.

He’s barely even started moving his tongue, and Gavin’s coming. He roars, fingers digging right through the layer of fake skin, but his grip isn’t strong enough to control Daniel’s movement. Daniel eagerly swallows down the first jet of hot cum that sprays his throat, unable to resist that treat, but he’s sure to pull away for the rest. He takes a faceful of it, letting Gavin paint his cheeks and nose and even his closed eyelids. He wants to wear it for the rest of the day, so every time Gavin looks at him, it’s with a blush and harder cock. 

Daniel doesn’t need to see the end. He keeps his eyes closed, the memorized, recorded view of dozens of shots of Gavin’s face mid-orgasm playing through his HUD. He surrenders to the sheer _feeling_ of it and revels in that moment. Running without optical sensors, Daniel waits for the spray to end, and then he leans forward and gently licks Gavin’s cock clean like he’s a dog and it’s covered in peanut butter. 

When he does open his eyes, he’s not surprised to see Gavin _wrecked_. It’s hard to say whether Gavin’s more satisfied or devastated. He pretends that he hates androids, but Daniel knows that he _loves Daniel_.

Daniel made him that way. Daniel took a conflicted human wanting an obedient slave and made them into his puppet— _his human_. And what a pretty puppet Gavin makes. He looks at Daniel like he’s lost his ability to function and needs help finding his way back. 

Daniel tentatively kisses his inner thigh and murmurs, “We have another ten minutes until dinner—shall I prepare my asshole for you, or would you like me to work you open and take you nice and slow while you recover?”

Gavin mutters, “Jesus Christ.” He slumps lower down the door. He looks genuinely torn. Daniel makes a show of licking a sticky white glob off his cheek, smacking his lips as he enjoys the taste. After a long pause, Gavin brokenly mumbles, “Fuck me.”

Daniel purrs, “Yes, Sir,” and kisses his way back up Gavin’s body, knowing he’ll _never_ be replaced again.


End file.
